Expanded are markets of semiconductor storage devices using NAND-type flash memories as information storage devices incorporated into information appliances such as mobile terminals. The NAND-type flash memory is an element having features of not only high integration and capacity enlargement but also nonvolatile information memory, and research and development of the NAND-type flash memories are currently advanced about capacity enlargement or high performance due to mainly device scaling and three-dimensional structural technologies.
The NAND-type flash memories have approached a physical limit of device scaling for memory operations in principle due to influences etc. of parasitic capacities. Although introduction into those three-dimensional structures is started, problems similar to the above have not been solved. Continuous development for high density and high performance cannot be expected to advance hereafter. Particularly, low rewrite endurance and low reading/writing speed are recited as demerits of the NAND-type flash memory. If those demerits are overcome, information storage devices having high reliability at high speed can be realized, and are expected to spread over wider ranges of application than that of the current NAND-type flash memories.
Under such a situation, a nonvolatile memory operation of utilizing modulation of interface dipoles is proposed as a memory operation that can be manufactured without adding significant changes to a structure and a component element(s) of a MOS-type silicon device such as a conventional NAND flash memory and that can be expected to have high performance exceeding the performance of the NAND flash memory (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-60911).